KaraokeFangirlsLove Confessions
by Roji-Chan
Summary: karaoke at the guild, an article about the most fangirled wizards, and a song about love, a quick one shot, enjoy NaLu [natsuxlucy]


**Hey guys! Here is a one shot. If you can, listen to the song Jet's-Are you gonna be my girl, you'll see ;) hope you enjoy :***

KARAOKE+FANGIRLS=LOVE CONFESSIONS

"Huh? What's going on?" Lucy asked as soon as she got to the guild, people were crowding around the stage.

"Karaoke, competition." Natsu said, in between bites of a waffle he was eating. Lucy sighed.

"Another competition..." she faceplamed.

"Next up, we have the three Exceeds singing 'I believe I can fly'." they heard Mira's voice say.

"What. The. Actual. Hell." Lucy said, as Happy, then Carla, and finally Pantherlily flew onto stage.

"Meh, it's fun." Natsu said, as they sat down at a table. Wendy walked over, she seemed puffed out.

"Hi Wendy, why are you panting?" Lucy asked.

"She just sang." Natsu said. Wendy blushed, and giggled.

"_Girls just wanna have fun!_" She sang randomly.

"It was great, you should of been here." Natsu said. The music started, and people clapped the high pitched voices of Happy and Carla, and the growl of Lily. The three made an interesting combination, which was enjoyable in an unexplainable way.

"What's the prize?" Lucy asked.

"There isn't one. Mira said that the people chose the song for fun. So far, we've had Juvia sing Ice Ice Baby or whatever it's called, for Gray, and then Gray sung this Girl is on Fire to piss me off, then we had Romeo sing I Like Little Girls, for Wendy, and then-"

"He didn't sing it for me..." Wendy said, blushing.

"Everyone knows you have a thing." Lucy said. "How do you know all of this?" She asked Natsu.

"I was talking to Mira."

"Natsu-san's going to sing one for Lucy-san, because he liiiiikes you!" Wendy laughed.

"Don't imitate the cat..." Lucy sighed.

"I think I'm next." Natsu said.

"What? You're singing?" Lucy asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Problem?" Natsu asked, blushing ever so slightly. Wendy laughed.

"Who for?" She asked. Natsu grinned.

"Secret." He said.

"You have a crush?!" Lucy said, not believing her ears. Natsu grinned more.

"So?"

"Everyone in the guild thinks you're absolutely clueless about those type of feelings." She sighed, facepalming again.

"Pff, with all the fangirls I have, how can I not know?" Natsu laughed.

"Fangirls...?" The two girls asked.

"Yes, look." Natsu said, taking the most recent Sorcerer Weekly from a table nearby. He opened it up to a page, and showed it to the two girls.

_For The Fangirls!_

_With the Grand Magic Games, the new social class of Fangirls has been created. Female wizards have had a lot of attention, but it seems male wizards may finaly get their share. Here are the rankings of the most fangirled wizards._

The two girls read.

"In first place..." Wendy said out loud.

"Sting Eucliffe." Lucy continued, there was a photo of Sting, giving his smile with that je-ne-sais-quoi.

"Yeah, yeah, Sting's cute an' all, but look who's second!" Natsu said, pointing lower down.

"With a lot of surprise, in second place, we have Natsu Dragneel, famous for his grin among the girls. Could they just have pity on him, or is he just plain attractive, or both?" Wendy read out loud. Lucy laughed.

"Pity on him..." she giggled. Natsu sighed.

"Whatever, I have fangirls, and Gray is thrid, so yeah, I win." Natsu smiled.

"That doesn't answer the question, who is the song for?" Wendy persisted.

"A girl." He said.

"Who?" Lucy continued.

"I said, secret." He grinned, and then stopped. "I'm goign to be really self-conscious grinning now I have fangirls who love it." He said. They heard the Exceeds finish there song, and Mira walk back on.

"Next up is Natsu!" She said, people cheered, while Lucy and Wendy barged through the crowd, wanting to get right up front.

There were no lights on the stage, and then they heard the music play, the lights came back on, to reveal Natsu, holding a microphone, and stepping his feet to time with the music. He cleared his throat.

"So one, two, three, take my hand and come with me because you look so fine and I really wanna make you mine!" He sang, to cheers of the crowd, he saw Lucy and Wendy, and smiled. "I say you look so fine that I really wanna make you mine." He sang.

"Now a four, five, six come and and get your kicks, no you don't need the money when you look like that, now do you honey?" He continued, smiling at Lucy, who felt her cheeks blush.

"Big black boots, long brown hair, she's so sweet, with her, get back stare!

Well I could see!

You home with me!

But you were with another man, yeah.

I know we, ain't got,

Much to say, before I let you get away, yeah!" He sung, then lowered his voice. "I said, are you gonna be my girl?" He sung, looking directly at Lucy, who made herself believe she had imagined it. The melody started again, and everyone cheered. "Are you gonna be my girl?"Natsu said again, looking once again in Lucy's direction. He repeated the whole first part again, and then stepped his foot again, along with the beat.

"I could see!

You home with me, but you were with another man, yeah!

I know we, ain't got,

Much to say, before I let you get away yeah!

Oh be my girl! Be, my, girl! Are you gona be my girl?" He sung, definitely singing to Lucy, because a lot of people turned to look at her.

"Told you so." Wendy said to her. Lucy elbowed her, still looking at Natsu, who was grinning at her. Everyone clapped, as the song came to an end. He walked closer to her, bent down, holding his hand down to her. Everyone as quite. Lucy blushed.

"Fine." She said, and took it. He pulled her up onto the stage.

"Are you gonna be my girl?" He asked. She laughed, putting her arms around his neck, before kissing him. Quiet, then cheers and whoopes from the crowd.

"I'll take that as a yes." He grinned.

"I'm not a fangirl." She said, low enough for only him to hear.

"I know you're not." He laughed, before he kissed her, putting his hands around her waist.

**Yup, I just had too XD. I am in serious need of admins on a Facebook page dedictaed to fanfiction! It's not much of a job, just posting random stuff whenever you can, and you don't have to be an author! Check it out, it's called ****Fanfcition of the Biscuits****. Bisous, from Roji :***


End file.
